


Surface World

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, some angst and serious bits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: After the events in Bright Falls, Alan and Alice take Mr. Scratch in out of pity, under one exception-- he behaves like a normal human being. Turns out that isn't as easy at it appears.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this thanks to inspiration from a friend but it took me an awful long while to write... I don't know how long this is gonna be, probably will update once I get ideas.  
> For now, Thank you, TwistaLolita, for getting me to write this!

Alan was back and safe. Nothing could interfere with that. Spat out of the body of darkness where he was cradled for years now. Once the writer finally found the loophole to take him out of here, he crawled his way from the lake to the police station. Exhausted and drained of most everything, Running on empty, really. But that wasn’t the only thing released once the darkness was subdued (for now. It was never sure when it will come again). Wake didn’t know this, yet.

Sheriff Sarah Breaker helped Alan to the local doctor, where after inspection and treatment of some of his wounds, Sarah’s phone began to ring. The noise, too much for Alan’s headache caused by light. She left the room just as the writer was passing out.

When he awoke, he wasn’t sure what time it was, but it didn’t matter as a face of worthy of an angel looked at him, with care in her eyes. Hair blond reminding him of a halo. The champion of light smiled.

“Alice…”

She returned the expression as they embraced.

“I missed you, silly.” She said as an audible tremor in her voice. But before Alan has the chance to reply and comfort his beloved--

“Hey, bestseller! You’re awake!” Barry announces as he steps into the room, his form rushing to the bed.

“Hey, Barry.” The greeting is deadpanned and strained as a feeling of foreboding suddenly settles in Wake’s stomach.

They spend the evening talking, but Doctor Nelson advises to let him rest. Soon his friend leaves as Alice promises to be back as soon as possible. When she stands and she looks at him with glittering eyes and a happy smile on her face.

She still cared for him, she didn’t forget him. And that was the only thing Alan could have asked for… Even as selfish as it could be. Watching her leave through the door, the writer felt suddenly lonely again, but still lay down and attempted to get some well-deserved sleep.

The dark room felt uninviting and uncomfortable, driving fear deep into him, but with every breath, he reassured it was all going to be okay. Closing his eyes, steading his breathing.

But the sound of the door creaking and fancy shoes hitting the floor stirred the writer from his semi-trance. His eyes shot open.

The figure was tall and covered in shadows, but Alan already knew who it was.

“What the hell—“

“I can’t use my powers anymore.”

Alan fidgets, attempting to locate a flashlight, a gun…anything. But nothing is nearby.

“I’m not gonna do anything to you, Wake, calm down.” Scratch mutters, before walking closer and sitting down on the bed in a way he could face Wake. “I just… I’m going to die out here, Al’. I need help.”

“Why should I help you?” Not to mention, he couldn’t possibly fathom how he was supposed to help.

Silence.

“You drive a fair point, writer boy, but… think of it this way—you’re too good of a man to let me be on my own. Especially, since I have your face. I’ll slander you, it’s that simple.”

“So you come asking for my help, then you threaten me when I say no?”

Scratch looks a bit to the side before mumbling a yes. Suddenly he gets on his knees, next to the writer, closer now. Grabbing his arm and staring right at him.

“Fine, how about I say this—I beg you to help me.”

Alan considers this. And as much as he’d like to say no…

“I’ll talk to Alice.”


	2. Name

Mr. Scratch hates waiting in line, but it’s a hot summer day and he is really looking forward to a Grande Iced Caramel Latte, extra sugar, and whipped cream. Alan once muttered under his breath, after he explained to him the supposed ‘complexities’ of ordering coffee at Starbucks, that he better not get a god damn sugar high with his chosen orders. So, Scratch was being careful and considerate… he still is drinking coffee, after all.

  
After placing his order, the once herald of darkness, giving his name despite the odd look the girl at the counter gave him, he steps off to the side to wait for his drink. More waiting—how exciting… How do people just go about not killing anyone from sheer frustration? Well, but now this was a new page in his life, he had to withhold the urge. He stands there, tapping his foot at first, before looking around and noticing that the majority—if not all—were on their phones. Feeling left out, the double started pretending to look at his hands, nails and what not. He… didn't have a mobile or anything, really. The writer said he’s “too incompetent” with technology to manage one. Scratch would disagree, but at the same time, he wouldn’t care. It just wasn’t something that interested him.  
The wait continues for what felt like half an hour but honestly couldn’t have been that long.

  
“Mr. Scr—Mr. Scratch!?” A relatively young voice called out. And the herald jolted up from where he stood and strode over, a smirk on his features as he was fairly satisfied to finally get his beverage. Looking at it, quite literally, like a child at sweets. “Here you go, sir.” The barista, if you could call him that, says with a furrowed brow and an overall weird look on his face as he handed the cup. It was like he knew something was up. As the doppelganger took it, he didn’t pay much mind to the kid and without muttering a thank you or any other polite phrase or action acted upon, he walked the hell out of the establishment. The youngling kept a close eye on the suited figure, still bearing a confused expression as he watched him leave. Trying to spot something that just wasn’t there.

  
“Hey, Mickey, it’s your break.” A voice called from behind him and the kid nodded, stepping away from the counter and heading to the backroom. There he takes out his phone and loads up his group messaging app, quickly typing out the events that just happened.

  
[velvetypenumbra wrote| 14:00]: Guys I just served the weirdest fucking furry

* * *

  
The thing with rumors is that they spread. Like some sort of contagious disease, transferred through the air, somehow everyone ends up hearing about it. Especially when the actions causing them is repeated not once or twice.

  
Alan Wake, sitting at his laptop, frustrated, was scrolling through some articles Barry linked him to. And what he was reading was not…good. Sure it was merely gossip sites and fan sites, but they had photos along with their story. Sneaky photos. The least favorite type. Worst of all, one had a video which really took the cake. It didn’t help that Alan had to look up and discover what the hell a furry even was! Yeah, there was a problem.

  
“Scratch!” Alan called out, standing up from his spot at the table and looking out the window. Irritated beyond belief, ashamed and uncomfortable overall. Soon the ex-killer appeared in his doorway, looking pissed that he was even summoned like this.

  
“What!?” He spits, sounding like a rebellious teen.

“I think we may have… an issue regarding the name you are using.” Alice peeks into the room, just behind the Herald.

“What?” Mr. Scratch repeats, now more confused than annoyed. “Hell’s wrong with my name?”

“Assumptions are being made. And not about you, but for me!” Alan counters, while pointing at his computer screen. Scratch doesn’t follow it seems if his face is anything to go by.

“Is it the furry thing?” Alice says, laugh clear in her voice.

“You knew about this?” the writer’s vain looks like it’s about to pop.

“Yeah?” The woman says, now chuckling properly. Alan offers a single ‘ugh’ at that. The Herald looks between them both, looking directly at their faces.

“What’s a furry?” The lack of irony in his voice and the sheer, almost childlike uncertainty could make them both almost want to make him forget this. But, sadly, the champion of light shakes his head and glares down the double.

“We’re coming up with a name you’ll be using from now on outside of this house.” He’s stern and it’s an order and Scratch could almost like this side of him if it wasn’t the fact that it was directed at him.

“…No.”

“I’m going to call you Dave every time then if you don’t agree.” He drives a fair point and Alice is fighting back a loud laugh as her amusement is immense.

“Can I pick my name?”

“Go ahead.”

“Hades.” Alice loses it.

“Hell no.” The tone gives no choice here now, Alan is serious about not permitting it.

“Then what?”

“How about… Ryan?”

“…absolutely not.”

Alice butts in then, hooking her arm over Scratch’s who is suddenly uncomfortable at the contact.

“I think Edward would be a nice name for him.” The smile on her lips is sweet, but Alan sees through it. But instead of speaking up, just shakes his head. This reference was too much.

“Calvin. You’ll be Calvin, okay? No more fighting this.”

Scratch seemed deeply dissatisfied, but with a roll of his eyes, he nodded his head.

“Good thing you didn’t have kids, you come up with the most boring names.”

“Fine! Then pick a proper name!” Alan snaps. It’s not writers’ block, it’s not a hangover, It is merely a man trying to save himself from a sinking ship.

  
Alice looks at Alan with a certain level of distaste at his outburst, and he shoots her an apologetic glance before looking away. Scratch sighs meanwhile as this transpires and instead considers for a couple seconds.

“Will Paul do?” Alan then offers, to break the awkward silence. Scratch doesn’t vocally reply, instead just nodding.

The rumors died down since then, thankfully. 


End file.
